The Jacob Chronicles
by sunshine-faery
Summary: A series of one shots from the point of view of Jacob Black.
1. Dear Bella

**A/n: Hi! This was originally posted under the title "Can't Fight An Eclipse" and was supposed to be a full story but I lost my muse and got major writers block until then Lightning struck! Since Jacob is my favourite character I've decided to do a series if one shots in his name. I will be taking requests for any Jacob related story lines any scenes you'd like me to put in his point of view and so on but first of all I'm starting with the Letter he writes to Bella in 'Eclipse' what I think he's feeling and thinking as he's writing it. So I hope you enjoy, if you haven't already checked out my other 'Twilight' stories please do it'll make me smile! So here you go the first one shot for 'The Jacob Chronicles' x**

* * *

I have never been an angry person before, but so much has happened and I am angry all the time, I hate it, it's all consuming. The anger is so strong it unnerves me, and I can't seem to calm down these days.

But there was one more emotion eating away at me, it ran through me much more deeply than this rage. I've heard the expression of people being heartbroken, but I've never before understood the power of it. It actually felt like tiny pieces of my heart were being shredded away from me every day since I last saw her. I now finally know what Bella must have gone through after Cullen left her, I understand why she was so broken.

There was a deep hole inside of me and it won't stop bleeding. Why did he have to come back into our lives and why would she choose him over me? Even after everything he put her through, how can she be so stupid?

I stepped out from behind the trees growing at the side of the Swan residence as I did every night in my wolf form. I would always watch over her to make sure she is safe. Of course knowing she is sucking face with that leech, it kills me that I can't guarantee that safety. He is still a vampire and he has blood lust, if he hurts Bella, by accident or slip up, I will kill him.

I looked up at her bedroom window, and as always that filthy bloodsucker was staring back at me his face expressionless. Stone cold. It was his way of telling me he wins. It was him in there with her looking out at me and not the other way around.

As I thought that, the corners of his mouth twisted up into a smile and he turned away from the window. It was all I could do not to barge in and wipe that smile off his face, permanently.

He had the one thing in this world I cared about, the only thing I had ever truly wanted.

I turned and ran towards home, I morphed back into my human form and slipped my cut offs back on and walked into my house. There was a letter left out on the table addressed to me and a note underneath it written by my dad saying _'Bella stopped by, she asked me to give you this'_

I picked up the envelope and opened it almost ripping the letter inside and unfolded it and saw Bella's ridiculously neat handwriting. When was she just going to give up and leave me alone? She made her choice, why must she keep rubbing it in my face? I want so much to be friends again I do. More than friends, I loved her. But it was impossible. This is more than just not liking her boyfriend. I'm a werewolf, he's a vampire. We're mortal enemies. Why must Bella involve herself in dangerous things?

This was the forth letter now and it was basically the same song and dance as the last three, all of which ended up on the fire place, now just piles of ash.

'_Jake,' _it began.

'_I can't begin to understand what you must be going through right now, I know it's hard for you but I need you to understand that I love him. But I love you too, you're my best friend and I don't want to loose you. Please, Jake, you promised._

_I don't know what else I can say to you. I just don't want to end things, especially like this. I don't want you to be unhappy, Jacob. _

_Please call, I need to talk to you. I miss you._

_Bella x'_

I sighed, she was killing me, as much as I wanted to run to the phone and call her, even at this stupid hour, just to hear her voice. I couldn't ignore the fact that shes on side with the enemy, and it was tearing me up inside. This had to stop, it was getting harder for me, there would be no way I could speak to her on the phone without breaking down again, but she need to stop sending me these damn letters. I hunted around for a pen and found a piece of paper, it was the last sheet on the pad so I couldn't mess this up. No screwing it up, hurling it in the bin and trying again, I had one shot.

'_Bella,'_ I started, how could I put this?

'_I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade- if I wanted to talk to you I would answer the…'_

No, I couldn't write it like that. She just wants to talk to me and this is the only way she get communicate with me since I'm not answering the phone. I needed to make her understand, I scrawled a line through what I had written and started again underneath.

'_You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when…'_

I paused again. She did make a choice and she made the wrong choice. She chose _him, _not me. I couldn't understand it. Why would she take him back? He left, does she even remember what a wreck she was? I felt that anger coming on again, I sucked in a deep breath and crossed out the last line and tried again,

'_What part of 'mortal enemies' is complicated for you to…'_

I obviously didn't rein in that anger enough, I didn't want to offend Bella, and that sounded too patronizing. Again I scribbled out the line.

'_Look, I know I'm being a jerk but there's just no way around…'_I was definitely being a jerk, but I had good reason to be. No, actually I hadn't I could be a grown up about this and call her and talk to her, explain to her properly about why I can't do this. The pack wouldn't allow me to spend time with her now the Cullen's were back, and I couldn't stomach being around that vampire stink… before thinking it through I had already scribbled out that line and wrote my next lame attempt,

'_We can't be friends when you're spending your time with a bunch of…'_

I was totally going about all this the wrong way, that would definitely push her away completely, make her hate me, I didn't want that I didn't want her to hate me, I just wanted her to understand. Why was this so hard? Oh yeah because my head is a complete mess. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I'm trying to find a way to tell her I can never see her again as long as she's with him. It's breaking my heart to do this, she needed to understand that,

'_It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore…' _

I stopped and scrawled out that line, I pressed down too hard on the paper tearing a hole in it and almost broke the pen in my hand, I wiped away my tears and re-read through everything else I had written underneath the ink lines. Bella would see all that too. She would see how torn I am, how hard this is for me. So I came to the conclusion.

'_Yeah, I miss you, too, a lot. Doesn't change anything._

_Sorry._

_Jacob'_

Before I changed my mind I folded it up and put it in the same envelope that Bella put my letter in and found a bit of scotch tape to seal it, I scrawled through my name on the front and wrote _'Please pass this to Bella'_ on the front, and left it out for my dad to see in the morning so he could pass it on for me. I stared at the envelope a few moments, mentally debating whether to rip it up now and call her instead or to just leave it. I reminded myself I would have the strength to keep it together if I called her so I sighed and headed to bed.

As hard as I tried sleep wouldn't come, I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. I exhausted I've been patrolling late every night, keeping an eye out around Bella's house, I want to make sure she safe from that red haired vampire. But my head was just full of thoughts.

Was I doing the right thing by keeping my distance from Bella? Did I have the strength to stay away?


	2. Diplomacy is my middle name

**A/n: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Now this chapter is from the scene when Jacob goes to see Bella on her wedding day. It's one of my favourite scenes and at this point of the Twilight Saga, Jacob is such a tortured guy and I wanted to put my spin on what's going through his head, it's a pretty long chapter took me a while so please read and review. Much Love x x x**

* * *

When I got home I knew what I had to do.

I stared at my haggard reflection in the mirror, to be honest it was strange looking at myself, I didn't feel like me anymore. I was used to being constantly in my wolf form.. My hair was overgrown, I was long overdue for a haircut, unfortunately, wolves don't have the convenience of a barbershop.

I grabbed a pair of scissors out of the kitchen and stood in front of the mirror and chopped away until it was short again. It wasn't even, it was in no way passable for a presentable haircut but I didn't care. I analyzed myself again, my fingernails were packed with dirt and I smelt terrible. So I showered and cleaned myself up and again went to judge myself in the mirror.

I knew I was setting myself for torture even if it was one last time. But I had to see her again, Bella would have wanted me there today, I knew that. She would have wanted me to stand by her side at the alter as her best man. In an ideal world I should have been stood at her side at the alter as her groom but this isn't an ideal world I live in. It's a cruel world. She was getting married to the one thing that I simply just could not tolerate so I had to let her down. I wouldn't have been able to stand at her side as she made her vows knowing she was making the wrong choice. Why couldn't she see that she could be happy and life a long and healthy life with me. I would never ask her to throw her life away, but that's what's she doing and she's doing it all for him. If he loved her, truly loved her. Why would he let her get her way with this? Being with Cullen… it's not natural, not like it would be if she were with me it would be as easy as breathing, but he's an addiction and she can't see what a junkie she's become. I've tried everything I could think of to stop her, to save her from herself, from him. But she's a lost cause.

It'll kill me to see her in that white dress, looking her most beautiful on the happiest day of her life, knowing that it won't be me who gets to share the happily ever after and knowing that when they come back from their honeymoon, she wouldn't be Bella anymore, she'll be a true Cullen. A leech.

I sucked in a deep breath and slipped on pair of jeans and a t shirt. Another glance at myself in the mirror, I saw the twisted grimace on my face which seemed to be a permanent feature these days. Who had I become? I punched the mirror, it shattered and the glass pieces fell to the ground. I looked at my fist and saw glass embedded under my skin, I felt no pain as I pulled out the shards and watched as my wound sealed shut in seconds, I wiped my bloodied knuckle on a dish towel and left the house and ran towards my worst nightmare.

"Jacob," I was half way between La Push and the Cullen's house when I heard my name being called, I stopped and turned to face the direction of Sam's voice, he emerged from the trees with Jared and Paul at his flanks. Quil and Embry were behind them as wolves, both looking at me with sad and longing expressions, "It's good to see you," he said, I heard actual relief in his voice, he had been worried about me.

"Sam," I said evenly

"You're going to the wedding?" he guessed correctly "Is that wise?" he asked

"Probably not," I answered, "But I have to see her again,"

Sam sighed, "I can't let you go alone,"

"You don't need to follow me," I muttered

"I think we do," Paul scoffed, "You're a mess Jake, think you'll be able to keep it together?"

"Oh because you're such an expert at keeping it together?!" I yelled at him

I tried to control myself, I felt myself shaking and I couldn't afford to go back home and change after shredding my clothes and a fight with Paul. I might miss everything, miss seeing her Human for the last time. I knew the wedding would be almost over now. If I could barely keep it together in front of Paul's worthless remarks then they were right it would be doubtful I could keep it together in front of the Cullen's. I met eyes with Sam he understood my silent question and he nodded once.

"We'll keep back and just watch, we shall only interfere _if_ you start to loose it," Sam said,

I nodded in agreement, the boys stripped off and phased into wolves and followed me towards the Cullen's stupidly oversized mansion in the middle of nowhere. They were so bigheaded, flashing their money about with their big house and their fancy cars. I know that stuff didn't impress Bella, so I couldn't fathom the reason behind why she loved the leech so much.

As the lights around the house came into view I begun to hear the music playing, people laughing, talking and having a good time. Well good for them! It made me sick.

I felt bad for Charlie as it suddenly occurred to me that he didn't know what his daughter is about to do to herself, he's not going to see her for a long time, and when he finally does see her again she might be the one who can't keep it together, she could be the one who kills him. I shuddered at the thought of Bella with blood red eyes and pale, ice cold skin. It actually made me sick to my stomach. I froze in place. My brothers looked up to me, I could tell they were wondering what I was doing. I needed a few seconds to collect myself, I couldn't think about things like that now. I was going for Bella. In my own selfish way I hoped that by seeing me again she'd reconsider things, I know she loved me too. She figured that much out. She told me herself, but she said it hadn't been enough, maybe time had given her perspective to see what she'd be loosing, to see that maybe she did love me more.

I mentally scolded myself, she still went and married him. I was fooling myself to even think that. I was only going to stop by that wedding for two reasons, one, to make Bella happy, because I know she'd want to see me today and two, to say goodbye. I sucked in a deep breath and continued walking, my heart pounded faster with each step nearer I took. If this didn't break me, I don't know what else would.

Edward would definitely be able to hear us coming by now we were stood waiting for them to come to us at the east side of the house surrounded by the thick forestry.

Then I saw her.

Edward lead his (cringe) wife towards me, it was obvious she couldn't see me yet it was too dark for her human eyes, but Edward was looking directly at me, "Thank you," he said, "this is very… kind of you,"

You don't even know the half of it, I thought knowing he would be able to hear what I was thinking, but today was for Bella, I would keep the peace and so would Edward, "Kind is my middle name. Can I cut in?"

Bella seemed to be in some kind of shock her hands were around her own throat and she looked kind of Limp in Edward's arms, was she okay?

"Jacob!" she gasped, "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells"

She came toward me, a little awkwardly since she was still in Edward's grasp I held my arms out to take her off him and he finally handed her over. I pulled her into me and just held her as if I was holding on for dear life, she buried her face into my chest and I smelt her beautiful hair, I wanted to remember this scent, my Bella. The way she'll always be to me. I rested my cheek on her head and our moment was spoiled by Edward, "Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dancefloor," he said, good he was giving us privacy. Well sort of, I knew the nosy bloodsucker would still be listening in. He shot me a look before leaving.

"Oh Jacob, Thank you,"

I could feel tears soaking through my t shirt, "Stop blubbering, Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me," I couldn't understand her sometimes.

"Just? Oh, Jake! Everything is perfect now."

Perfect? Ha! "Yeah, the party can start. The best man finally made it."

"Now _everyone_ I love is here" she said, my heart skipped a beat, she loved me, I knew it all along but again she rubbed it my face – it just wasn't enough, apparently there's no comparison between me and the vampire. There was enough evidence around me to prove that. I would miss her so much, I kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry I'm late, honey" I whispered

"I'm just so happy you came,"

I smiled, at least I got something right, "That was the idea,"

I caught Bella looking back at the crowd of people enjoying the party, "Does Billy know you're here?" she asked. The others saw me running back when our minds were linked as wolves, one of them must have told my dad already.

"I'm sure Sam's told him. I'll go see him when…" keep it together, Jake, "when the party's over,"

"He'll be so glad your home,"

I pulled back to end our death grip embrace, I slipped my hand around her back and her right hand with my other and cradled our hands to my chest, she'd be able to feel my heart beating, maybe it'll remind her what she'll be missing out on. I slowly started moving her in a slow circle with me in time with the music, "I don't know if I get more than just this one dance," I told her, Bella was difficult to maneuver around, she wasn't very coordinated on her feet, "I'd better make the most of it," And I was making the most of this, every moment with her now was precious. I wish I could hold her to me forever but this seemed like a perfect way to say goodbye at least. "I'm glad I came," I said softly, it was true, "I didn't think I would be," I actually thought I'd rip out the throat of every vampire here and steal Bella away on my white steed, play the role of knight in shining armour. But Bella probably wouldn't see it that way, "But it's good to see you… one last time. Not as sad as I'd thought it'd be,"

"I don't want you to feel sad," Bella told me. In fact this moment was probably the most heartbreaking moment of my life, but I told her that to make her feel better. As ridiculous as it is Bella can't stand to see me hurt, it hurts her. And I don't want to see Bella hurting either. I had to put on the brave face.

"I know that." I told her, "And I didn't come tonight to make you feel guilty," Not guilty. But maybe, help change her mind. It's not too late. At the miunte it would only take a divorce lawyer.

"No – it makes me very happy that you came. It's the best gift you could have given me,"

I laughed, "That's good. Because I didn't have time to stop for a real present." She then looked up at me, and really looked at me. Her eyes must have adjusted around the darkness.

"When did you decide to come back?" she asked

"Consciously or subconsciously?" I asked. When I realized I had to see you again before it was too late? I sighed, today I had to put Bella first, "I don't really know. I guess I've been wandering back in this direction for a while, and maybe it's because I was headed here. But it wasn't until this morning that I really started running. I didn't know if I could make it." I woke up yesterday and realized that I had to be here to see you human one last time and I hadn't stopped running until I was back in La Push. Quickly change the subject before you say something stupid. "You wouldn't believe how weird this feels – walking around on two legs again. And clothes! And then it's more bizarre _because_ it feels weird. I didn't expect that. I'm out of practice with the whole human thing," we continued moving around in our little circle and again I took another look at her appearance, she was breathtaking, her skin was milky and perfect, the subtle make up enhanced her already beautiful features, her hair looked elegant, and her dress was stunning.

"It would have been a shame to miss you like this, though. That's worth the trip right there. You look unbelievable, Bella. So beautiful," Those words weren't even enough to describe the way she looked tonight.

"Alice invested a lot of time in me today. The dark helps too." Bella could never take a compliment, I guess she forgot that my vision was perfect in darkness. I smiled

"It's not so dark for me, you know,"

"Right." She nodded, "You cut your hair,"

"Yeah. Easier, you know. Thought I'd better take advantage of the hands,"

"It looks good." Bella had always been a bad liar

I snorted, "Right. I did it myself, with a pair of rusty kitchen shears," I grinned. And then again I took in Bella's appearance, looking at her mouth the way it turned down at the edges, this was supposed to be her big day. My grin disappeared. "Are you happy, Bella?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "Yes," I believed her, she was happy she was now married to the leech but I had caused her frown, she was worrying about me still.

"Okay," I said, "That's the main thing, I guess."

"How are you, Jacob? Really?" I didn't know anyone who could look deep into my eyes and see right through me like Bella could. She needed to stop worrying about me, after tonight whatever it was between me and her, friendship bordering on something more, it had to stop. Bella would be gone and in her place would be a monster. I had to stop thinking about that now if I were to get through this.

"I'm fine, Bella, really. You don't need to worry about me anymore. You can stop bugging Seth," I saw in his mind when I was linked to him as a wolf that'd she'd always call him to check up on me.

"I'm not just bugging him because of you. I _like_ Seth,"

There wasn't really anything _not_ to like about him, he had a big heart, you couldn't help but love him. "He's a good kid. Better company than some." Paul. Leah. "I tell you, if I could rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect."  
She laughed, "Yeah, I can't get mine to shut up, either." Bella made a funny, trying to make me feel better I guessed, best play along. To make her happy.

"In your case, that would mean you're insane. Of course, I already knew that you were insane," I hoped it sounded like I was teasing, but really she must be insane to want to throw her life away for some guy. Not even a real guy, a vampire.

"Thanks," she muttered

"Insanity is probably easier than sharing a pack mind. Crazy people's voice don't send babysitters to watch them,"

A confused look crossed her face, "Huh?"

"Sam's out there," I explained, "And some of the others. Just in case, you know,"

"In case of what?" she asked, obviously she didn't understand

"In case I can't keep it together, something like that. In case I decide to trash the party." I wish. But then I saw the look on Bella's face, "But I'm not here to ruin your wedding, Bella. I'm here to…" why was I here?

"To make it perfect," she finished for me

"That's a tall order,"

"Good thing you're so tall," Another funny? I groaned because this time it wasn't so funny.

"I'm just here to be your friend. Your best friend, one last time," surely she must understand why I said one last time, but she didn't make a mention of it. Perhaps she was upset as I was about not seeing her again.

"Sam should give you more credit," she said

Actually Sam was giving me too much credit, but what Bella doesn't know… "Well, maybe I'm being oversensitive. Maybe they'd all be here anyway, to keep an eye on Seth. There are a _lot_ of vampires here. Seth doesn't take that as seriously as he should" It was true. The kid was too kind for his own good, if he wasn't careful he could get himself killed.

"Seth knows that he's not in any danger. He understands the Cullen's better than Sam does." Yeah I forgot Sam and Edward became best pals after the fight with Victoria months ago. Whatever. I had to remember I was here today to fill that tall order, to make today perfect for Bella, and that meant not doing or saying anything stupid to upset her.

"Sure, sure," I shrugged

"Sorry about those voices," she said, "Wish I could make it better,"

"It's not that bad. I'm just whining a little," Bella's day, remember.

"You're… happy?

No. "Close enough, But enough about me. You're the star today." I laughed, Bella hated being in the spotlight. "I bet you're just _loving_ that. Center of attention,"

"Yeah. Can't get enough attention," the look on her face said it all, it made me laugh. I looked over her head and watched the party going on in full swing. People dancing, talking. _Smiling_. But to be fair the party was pretty spectacular.

"I'll give them this much," I said, "They know how to throw a party,"

"Alice is an unstoppable force of nature," she was the one who could see the future right? I heard the music change to another song and I sighed

"Song's over. Do you think I get another one? Or is that asking too much?" Please don't let this moment end yet, I'm not ready to let you go.

She tightened her grip around my hand, "You can have as many dances as you want," she said firmly

I laughed picturing it, if that were _really_ true she'd be back here with me all night and everyone would wonder what happened to the blushing bride, "That would be interesting. I think I'd better stick with two, though. Don't want to start talk," I twirled her around some more and my heart pounded, I didn't want to let her go, this should have been _our_ night. _Edward I'm begging you, I know you can hear me. Please, please, don't hurt her. Don't turn her. Don't take her away from me_.

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now," I murmured. I looked down at Bella and saw the silent tears rolling down her cheeks, I caught them mid flow and wiped them away, "You're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella." I'm trying my hardest to stay strong for you, you can't do this to me now.

"Everyone cries at weddings,"

Was she finally having doubts? "This is what you want, right?" I asked hoping the answer would be _"No, I want you, Jacob"_

"Right." She answered, no such luck then.

"Then smile," I told her. She made a bad attempt at a smile and I had to laugh, "I'm going to remember you just like this," I said, remember her as a beautiful human, "Pretend that…"

"That what? That I died?" she interrupted me, she was right of course, but I couldn't admit that.

"No," I answered, "But I'll see you this way in my head. Pink cheeks, Heartbeat, two left feet. All of that." Especially heartbeat. She took me by surprise when she stomped on my foot. I could tell she had put a lot of effort into it, but she hadn't hurt me. She made me smile, "That's my girl," My girl, my Bella. Oh god I'll miss you so much. Again the vision of her with blood red eyes and pale, ice cold skin came into my head. Bella crouched low, snarling. Feral. No. How long did I have until that was all that was left of her?

"What is it, Jake?" she asked, were my emotions plastered all over my face for the whole world to see? Or could Bella just read me that well. "Just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I – I… I don't have anything to tell you," I lied,

"Just spit it out," Bella said, stubborn Bella, like a dog with a bone.

"It's true. It's not… it's – it's a question. It's something I want_ you_ to tell _me._"

"Ask me,"

I couldn't do it, the horrible pictures flooded my mind and I wanted it to just stop! "I shouldn't. It doesn't matter. I'm just morbidly curious." I muttered

Then it was clear on her face, she understood what I was rambling on about, "It's not tonight, Jacob," she whispered. At least I could sleep tonight knowing her heart still beats.

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound too relieved by that, "Oh" I said again, "When?" I asked

"I don't know for sure. A week or two, maybe."

How could she talk about it this way. Does Bella not understand what she's doing. She's literally giving up her life. She won't be herself anymore. "What's the holdup?" I asked and I knew that I sounded too harsh.

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain,"

Please, Bella. Are you trying to kill me? I didn't want to think about her writhing in pain, "You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes

"Kidding, Bells. But honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a _good_ thing, though. Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off," she snapped, "And _yes_ I _can_ have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

I stopped moving her around and took a step back, I must have misheard her. She looked like she'd regretted telling me what she just said. "What? What did you say?" I asked her, I had to be sure, my head was feeding me lies, it had to be. She couldn't be serious

"About what…? Jake? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human_? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

She gave me the coldest look. She was deadly serious. What was with this girl? Did she seriously want to die that badly? "I said butt out, Jake. This is _so_ not your business. I shouldn't have… we shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private –" Before I realized what I was doing I grabbed the top of her arms, gripped them tightly, "Ow, Jake! Let go!" I didn't even hear her cry out in pain, I was so angry my vision had blurred I shook her, hoping that somehow it would shake some sense into her.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" I tried to calm myself but I was gone. The vibrations were running through my body. I had to get a grip of myself. Bella was stood in front of me, if I hurt her I'd never forgive myself, but I couldn't get hold of myself. I was still tightly gripping her.

"Jake – stop!" I heard her mumble

"Take your hands off her!" Edward growled at me.

"Jake, bro, back away. You're loosing it," I hadn't realized Seth was there too. I was too busy trying not to kill Edward, the tiniest voice at the back of my head was reminding me to think about Bella. It was the only reason I hadn't lunged for him yet. How could he let her get away with so much, he must know what he could do to her if they… Oh I didn't want to think about it. He could crush her, shatter her bones. Oh Jake stop. It was bad enough to think about them in that way when they're both stone monsters. But to have sex with Bella while she was human! What was he thinking? He could kill her. And it'll be too late for the venom to work it's little 'miracle' then.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered, "Let her go,"

"Now!" Edward snarled

I blinked and looked at Bella, I was already hurting her. I let my arms fall to my sides and Edward pulled Bella away from me, his hands replacing where mine just were.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." Seth tried to tug me away but my eyes were fixed on Edward. All sense now gone from my head except for the fact that Bella was still in his hold, I've never felt anger like this before. If Bella wasn't in my way I'd be tearing him to little pieces and Cullen knew that, it's why he was using his _wife_ as a shield. "I'll kill you," I barely recognized my own voice, "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" again vibrations racked through my body but then Sam growled, and Seth was still tugging at me.

"Seth, get out of the way," Edward hissed. _That right, mind reader, you can hear how deadly serious this is. You and me. Right now!_

Seth actually managed to pull me back a bit, "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon," Sam appeared in front of me and started pushing my chest with his head. Both of them managed to pull me out of there before I did something stupid. I was annoyed and relieved at the same time. I didn't want to do anything that would hurt Bella, and that included killing her precious _husband_. But I wanted him dead. I want to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Jacob, cool it," Sam warned, I had been so angry, I hadn't noticed he'd changed back to human form, "Go home, Jake, straight home and stay there until you've calmed down." he ordered me. "You are not to hurt the Cullen's," Quil was stood at my side wearing an expression that could only be described at pity. My eyes met Sam's and for a second I wanted to challenge him and resist the order and go back to that party and rip every stinking vampire apart. If anyone could challenge Sam and win, it would be me. But what use would it do? Bella was gone now. How could Edward say he loved her when he was going to kill her?

Finally, somehow, I managed to calm myself down to the point where I wasn't shaking anymore and I walked away back towards La Push. Great job. I managed to do the opposite of everything I came back to do. I'd hurt and upset Bella. I was lucky that I didn't shred her to pieces back there. I've lost her forever now. I'll never be able to take back what I said. Even though I meant every word of it I didn't want Bella to hurt.

I could hear Quil following at a distance behind me, he jogged quickly to catch up until he was walking at my side

"Are you going to be okay, Jake?" he asked

"Who cares," I muttered

"I care," he said firmly, "Embry, your dad. The rest of the pack. Don't shut us out Jacob. Bella's made her choice."

I stood still and took a deep breath to stop myself shaking again, because this time I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop, "Quil, leave me alone,"

"Sure," he said, "Just, please don't take off on us again. You really had us worried." He ran off in the opposite direction leaving me alone with my misery.


	3. When Bella Met Jacob

**A/n: Here's a chapter I couldn't wait to write, it's from Jacob's POV. It's the first time we meet Jacob in the series. So here is that famous scene from Twlight. Don't forget to submit any requests for your Jacob POV's. Enjoy x**

* * *

Today I was finally reunited with an old childhood friend Isabella Swan. Me and a few of my boys were on the First Beach, just hanging out when we saw a group of kids from Forks coming towards us, we all decided to mingle.

The Forks kids introduced themselves although I wasn't really paying much attention. I wouldn't remember that many new names in one go so why bother trying? As the last two girls caught up to the others, one of the guys introduced them as Angela Webber and Bella Swan, that caught my interest, that was one name I did know and I was looking forward to finally meeting her again. I had known her when we were really young. She used to come out here every summer and she used to come over to my house and play with my sisters. I remembered Isabella really well, even though girls were icky to me at that time I found Bella really pretty back then. I heard she was back in town, my dad had sold her dad Charlie that god awful truck he had wanted me to drive, to give to her as a welcome home gift. You see she normally lives with her Mom in Phoenix but she got married and was moving around a bit so she was coming to live here with her dad. I know all this because my dad and her dad are best friends. I looked up at her from the stone I was sat on by the fire I knew instantly which one was Bella, I remembered what she looked like all those years ago, I had a good memory. She still had dark hair, dark eyes and fair skin, she wasn't just pretty anymore, Isabella Swan was beautiful. I noticed how her hair shone red when the light from the fire caught it and it memorised me.

I watched as she and Angela sat down and was offered sandwiches and drinks by some other guy whose name I didn't bother to pick up.

I finally managed to pull my eyes away a started talking to my best friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara, Sam Uley was sat near us but he was giving me the creeps, he'd been acting so strange lately, and he grew like 3 foot taller in a month. Okay that was a slight exaggeration but he had changed dramatically in the last few weeks. Embry and Quil had briefly mentioned to me that they noticed how much he'd changed and he freaked them out a bit too so we all felt a little uncomfortable around him, at least now I knew it wasn't just me and my crazy imagination going wild.

As we talked and ate I occasionally caught Bella's eye, I noticed she was quiet. She didn't join in with the mindless chatter amongst her friends that much, she looked deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about, she frowned when she was thinking and she looked so intense, it was quite cute.

When the food started to disappear some of the bigger crowd broke off into smaller groups to do their own thing. The only ones left behind were me, Quil, Embry and Sam, two kids playing music on a CD player and Bella Swan, I gave it a few minutes after her friend Angela left with some hikers before I decided to go over there and take her place.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" I said

"Bella," she sighed, and I mentally hit myself, I knew she preferred to be called Bella, Dad had mentioned it, but I couldn't be sure going by my dad, he's not the most reliable source, for all I knew I could have offended her by giving her a nickname before she knew who I was. I was glad she preferred Bella, it suited her better,

I held out my hand for her to shake, "I'm Jacob Black," I introduced myself, "You bought my dad's truck,"

"Oh. You're Billy's son, I probably should remember you,"

So she didn't remember me, that kind of stung although it really shouldn't, it was a long time ago, "No, I'm the youngest of the family - you would remember my older sisters." I hoped she wouldn't because then it wouldn't be just me and it'll mean that Bella just had a terrible memory

"Rachel and Rebecca" she recalled, ouch, now that did sting. "Are they here?" she asked, this girl just kept throwing punches, I had to remember that it was probably because she was thrown together with my sisters when we were younger and I didn't really spend all that much time with her, but still, it shouldn't bother me so much.

I shook my head, "No, Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer - she lives in Hawaii now"

"Married. Wow," Bella looked a bit shocked, to be honest it surprised us all too, Rebecca was only 19. But my sister's happy and I'm happy for her.

But enough about me, I was dying to get to know Bella, I wondered what she really thought of the Chevy, I wondered if she cringed the thought of driving it just like I did.

"So how do you like the truck?" I asked her

"I love it. It runs great," she said, and it looked like she meant it, go figure.

"Yeah, but it's really slow," I laughed, "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building a car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there." But dad didn't know that I already had the chassis for the Rabbit at the time, Quil and I rescued it from the junk yard, there would be no way I was driving that truck which to me was nothing but pile of scrap metal.

"It's not that slow," I found it amusing that Bella was trying to defend the truck

"Have you tried going over sixty?" I asked her

"No," she replied

"Good. Don't" I remembered the horrible sound the engine made when it breeched 60 mph on the gauge. I was good with cars, but some things just didn't want to be saved. As I grinned so did Bella

"It does great in a collision," she said still defending the truck it made me laugh,

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," I joked,

"So, you build cars?" Bella asked, she looked impressed but really if I thought about it a 15 year old who could build a car from spare parts is quite impressive.

"When I have free time, and parts," I shrugged, speaking of parts… "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" I said it jokingly, but then again you never know…

"Sorry," she laughed, oh well it was worth a shot, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you," we seemed to be getting along great, I hoped she wasn't just humouring me, because I felt comfortable talking with Bella, it felt as if we've been friends the whole time. Maybe we could become good friends, our dad's would like that. The thought made smile.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" a blonde girl asked me, she didn't sound like she was just asking a polite question, but I didn't know the girl, she might always sound like that.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born" I laughed and smiled at Bella, I remembered her, but she didn't remember me

"How nice," okay that tone definitely wasn't nice, "Bella," she called again, she was giving Bella what I could only describe as a dirty look, I seriously didn't like this girl, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" The girl narrowed her eyes at Bella, I didn't like the way she spoke to her, but what did the Cullen's have to do with anything? They never came here, those stupid old myths must be as hyped up in their family as they are in our tribe. As I watched Bella's face she looked hurt by Lauren's words. Had she invited the Cullen's?

Sam then spoke up, "You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" he said

"Yes," Lauren replied, "Do you know them?" she asked in a patronizing tone

"The Cullen's don't come here," he snapped, Jeez he needed to cool it, he was turning into a major jerk these days, we all knew the stories but that's all they were, just stories. I noticed the guy the blonde girl sat with was trying to start conversation again but she was staring at Sam, I wasn't surprised he was quite abrupt.

Bella also looked a bit taken aback, "So is Forks driving you insane yet?" I said trying to distract her with small talk, it seemed to work as I noticed her grimace just at the mere mention of the towns name.

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement," she muttered and I smiled in agreement, I knew how she felt. My distraction only worked for a short while, she looked lost in thought, probably contemplating what Sam meant earlier. But finally she looked at me, "Do you want to walk down the beach with me," she asked, how can I shout hell yes without looking like a dork? I jumped to my feet, probably looking too eager than I should. But Bella looked keen and who was I to turn her down?

We walked along the beach and the temperature begun to drop, I noticed Bella slipping her hands in her pockets to warm her hands up, I wish I had the guts to ask if she wanted me to warm them up for her. My hands were always warm these days.

"So you're, what, sixteen?" she asked me, cool she thought I looked older

"I just turned fifteen," I admitted

"Really?" she looked really surprised, "I would have thought you were older," it was strange, not a lot of people thought I looked older than fifteen, but Bella thought so and I was flattered

"I'm tall for my age," It's true, I'm a total bean pole, Bella probably thought I was older because of how tall I was

"Do you come up to Fork's often?" she asked, she looked hopeful as if she wanted to see me more, it made me wish that I did frequent Fork's more, and I would if it meant I could spend more time with Bella, we were getting along great.

"Not too much. But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want" I said, and then I remembered I had to able to drive legally first, "After I get my license" I added

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little to old to be hanging out with us" she said, what Sam said earlier must still be bothering her

"That's Sam, he's nineteen" I told her, but she was right he looked a lot older than that especially lately, that major growth spurt he just went through also seemed to have aged his face, a few months ago he was just as gangly as me and looking at him now no one would believe it. Not only did he get taller but he bulked up too, like he'd been hitting the gym every night, Embry was convinced he was on steroids. All these changes happened around the same time his personality changed. He didn't usually hang around with Quil, Embry and I but a bunch of us usually hung down at the beach together like Paul and Jared, Seth Clearwater would often tag along and Sam would often be there too. But a few weeks ago, something went off, everyone and yet no one's talking about it all at the same time. He went missing for a while, freaked out big time. His girlfriend Leah was really worried, I heard they broke up, he started dating her cousin, Emily. The poor girl, perhaps he felt sorry for because she was mauled by a bear the other week, but still such a jerkish thing to do ditching Leah like that. Ever since all that happened he's been acting a bit weird, he's not as animated as before, mostly just kept quiet and kept to himself.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" she asked

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come on the reservation" Sam had already said that much, but I didn't think I should say anymore. I looked away from her. Whether I believed the stories or not, I still wasn't supposed to tell anyone about them

"Why not?" she asked

I chewed on my lip, "Oops, I'm not supposed to say anything about that," she already knew too much, but I could understand why Bella was so interested after the way Sam snapped about it earlier.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious" she smiled an irresistible smile and I gave in, I'll tell her the truth. But it was still Sam's fault, he sparked her interest.

"Do you like scary stories?" I asked her trying to sound as ominous as I could

"I _love_ them" she said looking excited, didn't think this sort of stuff usually worked to impress girls, but Bella definitely seemed different than other girls.

I took a seat on one of the twisted roots of the driftwood tree I usually sat on to think, I didn't mind sharing this spot with Bella, in fact I hoped I could share it with her more often, I looked down at the rocks and smiled, if she wanted a story I was going to give her one, I had to make it sound cool and not make myself look completely lame, I wondered if she knew any of the legends already, Charlie knew some from my dad, he may have passed some of them on to Bella, "Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from? The Quileutes I mean?" I asked her

"Not really" she admitted

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them dating back to the flood" I smiled remembering some of the older stories that I thought were ridiculous and gave her the first example that came to mind, "Supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." I smiled again trying to picture them actually doing that, then I thought of the story that was constantly drilled into my head growing up, the one the tribe seemed to put more stock in above all others, "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them" I told her and paused waiting for her to laugh, but she didn't she was listening intently, seeming actually interested in everything I was saying, so I continued to the part I knew she was waiting to hear, "Then there are the stories about the _cold ones_," I said a little stiffly, I may not believe the stories but still they send a shiver down my spine and I felt a powerful hatred that I couldn't quite understand towards the mythical monsters.

"The cold ones?" Bella asked sounding more curious, I noticed her sit up more,

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them," I recalled my father telling me the stories, I remembered how proud he sounded when he spoke of his grandfather, it must be nice to be able to believe so blindly in something so impossible, "He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land," my eyes rolled, the whole idea of it was so far-fetched,

"Your great-grandfather?" she pressed, fishing for more information

"He was a tribal elder," and a deluded one at that, "like my father." I continued, "You see the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf, well not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like out ancestors. You would call them werewolves," Werewolves… like there's such a thing, or Cold ones for that matter, so why did the thought of them make my hair stand on end?

"Werewolves have enemies?" Bella asked

"Only one," I paused for dramatic effect and Bella smiled waiting patiently, "So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfathers time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces," Bella definitely fell into the category of pale. I winked at her. But she was frowning now, her eyes were narrowed as if she was confused.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?"

I hid a grin, she was really into this so I was going to play up to it, "There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones" I said trying to sound more menacing than before, "even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist,"

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" she asked

"They claimed they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead,"

"So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No," and for another dramatic pause, "They're the _same_ ones," her face was frozen, I was really freaking her out. I think I needed to remind her that this was just a story. But I was having too much fun with this, I couldn't help smiling, "There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfathers time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your _people had even arrived," okay I was having way too much fun with this, Bella was taking it so seriously I had to bite back a smile, I'm sure I wasn't fooling her.

"And what are they?" she then asked, "What _are_ the cold ones?" I was waiting for her to ask this particular question, I gave her a dark smile.

"Blood drinkers," I replied, sounding more intimidating than I meant to, "Your people call them vampires,"

I watched as Bella turned her head to the waves, I could only see half of her face, but from what I could see, she looked totally freaked out and her arms were covered in tiny little goose bumps, okay I'd had my fun now. Charlie wouldn't be happy with me if he found out I'd been scaring his daughter, "You have goose bumps," I laughed

"You're a good storyteller," she replied still looking out at the ocean

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it?" I said reminding her that it is all just craziness and nothing she had to worry about, "No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone," actually my dad would go ballistic if he knew I told Bella, when it came to this stuff he was just as crazy as his grand-father, he had too much faith in the stories, it must be something to do with being a tribal leader. Technically I was next in line but there was no way I'd ever be like that, I'd still share the stories and pass them down just as they always have been, I wouldn't turn my back on the traditions of my people I just wouldn't enforce them to put so much stock into them.

"Don't worry," she said still staring out at the waves, "I won't give you away," I wondered what was going through her head,

"I guess I just violated the treaty," I laughed making a joke to help un-freak Bella,

"I'll take it to the grave," she promised and shivered slightly, I hoped she did because if Charlie finds out he'll probably tell my dad and that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad when he heard some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there," Actually our dad's had fallen out over it, Charlie didn't understand my dad's prejudices against the Cullen's nor could my dad explain it. It was a bit awkward, personally I didn't have anything against the doc but I did have a strong intuitive feeling to stay away. Again probably something to do with the stories that had been drilled into me since birth. Dad and Charlie did make up, but they obviously didn't resolve their differences, it was just never mentioned, I knew that Charlie had high praises for Dr. Cullen.

"I won't, of course not," she said, I believed that I could trust Bella with this, she didn't seem like the gossipy type like her friends, especially that blonde hag, oh how I hated her. I wondered what Bella made of it all.

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" I didn't want her to think that so I tried to sound like I was messing around with her, I don't think I sounded convincing enough. But she gave me a reassuring smile which almost immediately eased me,

"No," she said, "I think you're good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" she lifted her arm for me and sure enough the tiny little bumps still covered it. Was this really the reaction of my good story telling or was there something else bothering her? I decided not to dwell on it.

"Cool," I forced a smile for her

We both turned our heads at the same time when we heard the sound of someone approaching, A guy and a girl were walking towards us

"There you are, Bella," the guy called, he sounded a little to relived and he sent a quick jealous glance my way, it was so fast I wasn't really sure I saw it, as he got closer I noticed that this was the guy who, other than me, couldn't stop staring at Bella, maybe they were together

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked

"No, definitely not," she whispered and then she winked at me, she wasn't wearing a frown anymore and colour had returned to her cheeks, it made me smile. We were really hitting it off, and I was really attracted to her, I hope she wasn't put off by the age thing.

"So when I get my license…" I started, I wanted to know if she'll be interested in seeing me more

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime," she said, excellent, she wanted to see me again.

They guy and girl finally reached us then, "Where have you been?" he asked Bella, wasn't the answer obvious enough for him? Loser. He seriously thought he had a chance with Bella?

"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," Bella informed them, "It was really interesting," she flashed me a beautiful smile and I could do anything but smile back

"Well," the guy muttered, "We're packing up – it looks like its going to rain soon," all of us looked to the dark sky, the dude maybe a creep but he wasn't wrong.

"Okay," Bella got up, "I'm coming,"

"It was nice to see you, _again_" I quickly looked at the guy, who's name I still hadn't bothered to learn, to see what he made of me saying 'again' to her, I hoped for a look of pure jealousy. I wasn't disappointed.

"It really was," Bella smiled at me, "Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," she said, my eyes quickly flashed to jealous boy and his expression hadn't faltered. It made my already large grin spread to my ears.

"That would be cool,"

"And thanks," she said, she pulled the hood on her coat over her head and I watched her as she headed back up to the car with the others. I could feel light drops of rain and I made my way back to the bonfire. Everyone had gone except for Quil and Embry.

"Can't believe you ditched us for a girl," Quil shook his head

I punched his shoulder lightly, "I'd ditch you for a hotdog," I joked


End file.
